Daring Do y el secreto de Manehattan
by LatinoBrony
Summary: Una antigua profecía amenaza con acabar con Equestria, y la única esperanza es devolver un tesoro a una civilización perdida en las profundidades de Manehattan, por lo que Daring Do va a tener que enfrentar miles de obstáculos y pruebas para lograr devolver el tesoro y salvar el día.
1. El Templo

Daring Do y Bold Treasure habían encontrado el tesoro del templo, luego de haber superado todas las trampas y acertijos, Daring no se fiaba mucho de aquel unicornio, pero si no fuera por el no hubiese podido conseguir aquella reliquia, era una gema bastante brillante y preciosa de color morado, la cual había sido creada en tiempos muy antiguos y contenía una magia bastante poderosa, Daring se apresuro a tomarlo, pero Bold Treasure uso su magia para arrebatárselo y salio corriendo, en ese momento las trampas se activaron y el templo empezó a derrumbarse, Daring intento alcanzarlo, pero los escombros que caían le impedían ir muy rápido. 

Consiguió escapar del templo, pero no veía a aquel traidor y la frondosa y enorme selva le impedía buscarlo desde arriba, así que lo busco desde abajo, no podía haber ido muy lejos, no sin alas, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y seguía sin verlo. Derrepente el pequeño aparato que tenia en su oreja, creado por el profesor Smarthooves, empezó a sonar. 

-Daring, ¿Me escuchas?  
-Afirmativo, profesor.  
-Muy bien, ¿Como vas con tu misión?  
-No muy bien, aquel unicornio me traiciono y se robo el tesoro, aun no lo encuentro.  
-¿Asi que lo sacaste del templo?, Valla, eso casi confirma mis sospechas de que esto tiene que ver con los recientes sucesos en Manehattan.  
-¿De que sucesos habla?  
-No hay tiempo de explicar, una vez recuperes el tesoro déjalo donde estaba.  
-Pero profesor, el templo ha desaparecido...-Daring dejo de hablar cuando vio a Bold Treasure, descendió en picada velozmente y lo atrapo.  
-¡¿Donde esta?!- Grito Daring Do.  
-Jamas te lo diré- Daring saco un cuchillo de su mochila y se lo puso en el pecho, como si lo fuera a apuñalar, no le gustaba amenazar de aquella manera, pero la situación parecía urgente según lo que le había dicho el profesor  
-¿Donde esta?  
-¡Se lo vendi a unos ponis coleccionistas!, ¡Ellos estaban aqui esperando conseguir aquella rara gema, si quieres te pago algo, pero déjame vivir!  
-¿A donde se fueron?  
-Por alla- Dijo el unicornio, en ese momento Daring Do salio volando y luego de un rato vio el tesoro, lo tenían 2 ponis terrestres con apariencia ruda que iban volando en un carruaje impulsado por 2 pegasos, sin pensarlo, Daring Do los alcanzo y les arrebato la gema.  
-¡Eso es nuestro!- Gritaron, y empezaron a perseguirla, pero no la podían alcanzar ya que era bastante rápida, así que empezaron a disparare piedras con una resortera, la pegaso intentaba esquivarlas, pero una de ellas le golpeo en la cabeza, lo que hizo que perdiera la conciencia y empezara a caer en picada.  
Pasaron unos segundos y ella seguía cayendo mientras aquellos ponis intentaban alcanzarla, pero recupero la conciencia, estaba dispuesta a escapar de inmediato, pero al ver como la perseguían tuvo una idea, siguió bajando aun mas rápido, y cuando estaba a punto de golpearse contra el suelo, empezó a volar hacia arriba, los pegasos que impulsaban el carruaje no alcanzaron a voltear y se estrellaron contra el suelo, el carruaje se destruyo, aunque al parecer no sufrieron daños.  
-¡Vuelve aca!¡Lamentaras haber hecho esto!- Grito uno de los ponis mientras Daring Do se alejaba volando, apretó el boton de aquel aparato que tenia en su oreja para hablar con el profesor, el mismo lo había creado, a Daring le sorprendía la capacidad que tenia de inventar nuevas cosas todo el tiempo.  
-Daring, ¿Pudiste recuperar el tesoro?  
-Afirmativo profesor, ¿Que hago ahora?  
-Ven a mi centro de investigación  
-¿Cual?  
-El que queda cerca de Manehattan, necesito hablar contigo.  
-Voy en camino. 

**Mas tarde ese día...**

-Vine tan rápido como pude profesor.  
-Tranquila Daring, llegaste justo a tiempo, dámelo- Daring le dio el tesoro.  
-Profesor, ¿A que civilización pertenecía?, ¿Y porque tiene que ver esto con Manehattan?, por mas que lo pienso no lo logro entender.  
-Tampoco lo entiendo con claridad, pero encontré algo en el sensor de magia que demuestra una conexión entre este aparato y los extraños sucesos de Manehattan-  
-¿Sensor de magia?, ¿Otro nuevo invento?- Dijo Daring, mirando aquel aparato, era una pantalla que rastreaba los diferentes tipos de magia.  
-Si- Respondió el profesor  
-Me sorprende como puede usted crear este tipo de inventos tan maravillosos.  
-No es tiempo para halagos Daring, pero te lo agradezco.  
-Bueno, explíqueme que ha encontrado.  
-Esta mañana, casi al mismo tiempo en que sacaste el tesoro del templo, unas extrañas luces empezaron a aparecer, lógicamente muchos se dieron cuenta y entraron en pánico, mi sensor de magia muestra una relación entre esta gema y algo poderoso en las profundidades de Manehattan, he estudiado mucho una cultura que existía aquí antes de la fundación de Equestria, aunque poco se sabe de ellos, dejaron este escrito- El profesor le paso a Daring un escrito antiguo que ella había recuperado meses atrás.  
-Pero profesor, son solo leyendas de una antigua tribu, ¿En serio cree que son ciertas?.  
-Dice que si la gema es sacada de su lugar, habrá diferentes señales en 4 días hasta que finalmente el quinto día pasara algo terrible, la primera de ellas son luces extrañas.  
-Dudo que sea cierta una profecía de una antigua leyenda.  
-No son profecías, es la protección contra un hechizo, un hechizo que alguien o algo hizo, y que esta gema tiene el poder de bloquearlo, suena un poco descabellado, pero las culturas antiguas poseían magia bastante poderosa.  
-En el caso de que llegara a ser cierto, ¿Como podemos evitar que eso pase?  
-Devolviendo la gema a su lugar original.  
-Pero fue destruido  
-Hay una conexión mágica entre esa gema y algo en las profundidades de Manehattan, eso y otras investigaciones me llevan a la teoría de el centro de la civilización estaba ubicado bajo tierra, para evitar las invasiones externas de los grifos, así que el lugar original probablemente no sea el templo, sino aquella civilización perdida.  
-¿Debajo de Manehattan?, suena a algo totalmente conspiranoico y sin fundamento.  
-Tal vez suene así, pero es la única explicación que le veo, todo concuerda.  
-Si es así, ¿seria nuestra culpa por tomar el tesoro?  
-Lo hubiesen robado de todas maneras, mejor que quede en nuestras manos que en las de alguien que lo tenga de colección.  
-En eso tiene razón, bueno, ¿Entonces que hacemos?  
-Necesito tiempo para pensar, veo que tienes sueño así que sera mejor que duermas un rato antes de ir a otra misión- A Daring no le gustaba la idea de dormir mientras pasaban cosas malas, pero llevaba tiempo sin descansar y el sueño la venció. 

**Continuara...**


	2. El Gran Escape

El profesor Smarthooves seguía durmiendo, y al parecer no había dormido en toda la noche, así que Daring Do prefirió dejarlo dormir un rato mas, se puso a pensar en la profecía, ya se había cumplido la primera señal, las luces extrañas, la segunda era sombras que salían de la nada, la tercera clima extremo, y la cuarta una serie de terremotos, antes de que algo realmente malo pasara en Manehattan y luego en Equestria, en ese momento se despertó el profesor ya que acababa de llegar el periódico. "Les roban el tesoro a los hermanos Fearless, retrato hablado de la sospechosa", decía el titular, y abajo salía una foto de Daring Do.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que a quienes les habías robado el tesoro era a los hermanos Fearless?- Pregunto el profesor, un poco alterado.

-¿Los hermanos Fearless?...

-Son una vergüenza para los verdaderos arqueólogos y científicos, les pagan a otros para que consigan sus tesoros, luego escriben un libro sobre "su hazaña" y así se ganan la vida, son bastante famosos.

-¿Se roban el crédito de los demás y se ganan la vida por la fama que les da?, ¿No les preocupa ni siquiera el valor histórico y cultural de lo que consiguen?

-No, y si son ellos a quienes les robaste el tesoro, estas en un grave problema.

-Es solo una gema, hay miles como esas por toda Equestria, si solo buscan dinero no debería importar tanto.

-Una gema con mucho valor histórico, Daring, ellos no se toman estas cosas a la ligera, pierden millones en publicidad solo por eso, y con lo millonarios y respetados que son por la comunidad harán algo al respecto, tienen a las autoridades de su lado, tan solo mira la recompensa que ofrecen por ti- Daring miro el periódico, "Se ofrecen hasta 1 millón de bits por la sospechosa".

-Esto es malo.

-Claro que lo es, pero no hay tiempo, tendrás que ser cuidadosa para que no capturen mientras buscas el lugar original de la gema, mira- El profesor saco un aparato que parecía un reloj bastante pequeño, se lo puso en la pezuña delantera.

-¿Que es esto?

-Una versión de mi localizador de magia, pero mas pequeño, ¿Ves hacia donde apunta la flecha?, esta programado para encontrar la magia que tiene que ver con este objeto, así que esto te ayudara en tu búsqueda- Daring Do miro el reloj, apuntaba hacia el sudoeste, a Manehattan, el profesor le entrego una bolsa con la gema, pero cuando ya estaba dispuesta a salir, aparecieron 2 unicornios policías en la habitación.

-¿Esta Daring Do?- Pregunto uno.

-¡Ahí esta, y tiene el tesoro!- Respondió el otro

-Entrégate por las buenas y nadie saldrá herido.

-¡No!- Respondió el profesor, en ese momento los 2 lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor, pero antes de que los alcanzara Daring Do agarro al profesor y se lo llevo volando, por suerte el profesor había diseñado una salida de emergencia en el techo de la base, mientras volaban los 2 policías seguían disparandoles con sus cuernos, causando pequeñas explosiones dentro de la base, finalmente lograron escapar, pero la alegría duro poco, un grupo de pegasos policías los estaban esperando, en ese momento los empezaron a perseguir, el peso del profesor le impedía volar muy rápido, así que el profesor lanzo un hechizo de escudo protector que impedía que pudiesen tocarlos, eso los mantuvo a salvo por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron otro grupo de policías, esta vez eran unicornios montados sobre pegasos, los unicornios disparaban y rompian el escudo magico del profesor, el profesor intentaba fortalecerlo, pero cada vez eran mas policías y le llegaban mas hechizos, Daring Do mientras tanto intentaba volar lo mas rápido posible, la flecha en el sensor de magia seguía apuntando hacia Manehattan y ya estaban por llegar.

Llegar a Manehattan fue un alivio temporal para el profesor, no podían dispararles tanto por el temor a dañar a los ponis que andaban por ahi o a las edificaciones, sin embargo, pronto empezaron a recibir mas disparos, "¡Es la ladrona del tesoro!", "¡Atrapemosla, la recompensa!", y otras cosas gritaban los ponis por debajo de ella, había uno abajo que Daring Do creía conocer.

-¿Ahora también los civiles?- Se quejo Daring Do.

-Aquellos hermanos tienen muchos fans, ademas, la recompensa es muy buena, la recompensa por atrapar a la villana robatesoros.

-"Atrapar a un villano robatesoros", suena como algo que yo haria- El profesor no respondió, la cantidad de disparos y de perseguidores aumentaba cada vez mas y la fuerza del escudo se desvanecía, todo había empezado como un pequeño desorden, pero ahora había tanto alboroto en las calles de aquella enorme ciudad que algunos policías habían tenido que bajar a calmar a la población, finalmente hubo un ultimo disparo y se desvaneció el escudo, en ese momento los alcanzo otro hechizo y los 2 empezaron a caer al suelo, pero antes de que chocaran aquel unicornio que Daring creía que conocía los atrapo, y creo otro escudo magico, el cual los mantuvo a salvo por un tiempo.

Daring Do y el profesor recuperaron la conciencia, aunque tenia curiosidad de saber quien los protegia, simplemente se limito a susurrar "gracias" y a volver a llevarse al profesor volando, el profesor estaba débil y no podía seguir conjurando hechizos, así que Daring Do voló lo mas rápido que pudo esquivando los disparos, encontró un callejón y se metió en el, la mayoría de los que los perseguían no se dieron cuenta de eso y siguieron derecho, pero un pequeño grupo de policías, 5 pegasos y 3 unicornios, los rodearon.

-Entréguense ahora y nadie saldrá herido, muévanse y los atraparemos- Dijo uno de los policías.

-Daring... mira la estatua, creo que ese es un portal para ir a otra parte, puedo sentir que esta conectado mágicamente con la gema, y que como están cerca, se activo- dijo en voz baja el profesor, Daring miro la estatua en frente de ella en la otra calle, emitía un brillo raro, y ademas el localizador de magia apuntaba hacia allá.

-No puedo ir hacia allá, nos atraparían.

-Si puedes, suéltame, los policías me rescataran, y tu eres lo bastante rápida para llegar.

-No lo dejare ir a prisión por mi culpa.

-Daring, hazlo.

-¿Se van a entregar o no?- Grito uno de los policías.

-¡Si quieren disparen, pero antes tendrán que pasar por el!- Grito Daring Do, poniendo a profesor como si fuese un escudo.

-¿Daring, que haces?

-¡Es mi rehén!, el es inocente de todo, yo lo secuestre y lo obligue a que me protegiera, así que si quieren disparenme, pero arriesguense a herir a este señor inocente- Al parecer se habían creído su mentira, ya que bajaron un poco la guardia, Daring Do le susurro al profesor, "aun tengo el aparato de comunicación, si lo dejan libre siga investigando", "¿Que vas a hacer?", susurro el profesor, "solo espere", Daring vio unas sombras que al parecer no venían de ninguna parte, la segunda señal se estaba cumpliendo, en ese momento, soltó al profesor y se fue volando lo mas velozmente que pudo hasta la estatua, que cada vez brillaba mas, un policía atrapo al profesor antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, y los demás se fueron a perseguirla, cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar, apareció aquel unicornio misterioso que los había salvado y se choco contra el, los 2 cayeron al portal, el cual se cerro antes de que los policías pudiesen atravesarlo.

Daring Do se estrello contra el piso, no sabia donde estaba, y a la vez se preguntaba como estaba el profesor, si su truco de hacerlo pasar como su rehén lo había hecho pasar por inocente, el unicornio misterioso que había caído al portal con ella la ayudo a levantarse, su sorpresa y desagrado no pudo ser mas grande cuando finalmente pudo ver quien era, era Bold Treasure.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ayudarte

-Si, claro, ¿Así como me ayudaste la vez pasada en el templo?

-Ahora estoy de tu lado

-¡No te creo!- En ese momento un grupo de monstruos, que parecian changelings atraparon a Daring Do, la gema se le habia caido y temia que Bold Treasure se la puidese robar, pero en vez de eso la con un hechizo aturdio a los mostruos y salvo a Daring Do.

-Bold Treasure 2, Daring Do 0, que la proxima vez no sea yo quien te salve en vez de huir con el tesoro, por cierto.

-¿Qué te hizo volver, tus jefes?

-No, como te dije, vengo a ayudarte, espero que despues de haberte salvado 2 veces no creas que aun quiero robarte el tesoro.

-¿Por qué me ayudarias?

-Es una larga historia.


	3. La Historia De Bold Treasure

Bold Treasure empezó a contar su historia.

-Todo empezó hace un tiempo, más o menos unas 2 semanas, los hermanos Fearless me habían llamado para que les hiciera un trabajo, conseguir aquella gema, fue ahí cuando salió la noticia de que ellos la estaban buscando, así que necesitaban que la encontrara urgentemente, la leyenda de esa gema decía que estaba ubicada en algún templo de las afueras de Equestria, así que empecé mi búsqueda, sabía que la gema tenía una poderosa magia y podía sentirla, pero apenas llegue al templo también pude sentir la presencia de trampas mágicas y poderosas, me acobarde por un segundo, pero luego decidí entrar-

-¿Arriesgas tu vida solo por dinero?

-¿No es eso lo que tú haces?

-Es diferente, yo arriesgo mi vida por recuperar antiguas reliquias y tesoros históricos, gracias a mi se han recuperado grandes cosas de la historia, no busco fama ni dinero.

-Perfectamente hubiese podido irme, pero no es tan fácil, una vez aceptas un trabajo de ellos no puedes renunciar.

-¿Por qué?

-Además de ser un fraude son unos villanos, durante el poco tiempo que dure con ellos pude notarlo, se dedican al robo de tesoros antiguos de museos, para luego "recuperarlos", además tienen comprada a la autoridad, son casi los líderes de la mafia de Manehattan, y ese estatus no se logra sin hacerle daño a nadie, de que yo consiguiese el tesoro dependían muchos montones de dinero, si no lo conseguía lo más probable era que me hicieran algo, se demasiado.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Estaba en el templo cuando de repente apareciste tú, sabía que tu podías encontrar fácilmente el tesoro, por más que intentes ocultar tu identidad eres una leyenda, además de ser rival de tantas organizaciones que buscan dinero con las reliquias antiguas, necesitaba ganarme tu confianza, resulto bastante más fácil cuando me di cuenta de que trabajabas para Smarthooves.

-¿Por qué?

-Trabaje para él un tiempo, sabía que si le contabas que era yo te diría que confiara en mí, así que con tu confianza ganada fue bastante fácil recuperar el tesoro.

-¿Trabajaste para el profesor?

-No deseo hablar de eso en este momento, solo digamos que las cosas no terminaron bien y quede en deuda interna con él, pero en ese momento temía por mi vida, apenas escape del templo con el tesoro que te robe fui a entregarlo, me dieron mi dinero y me fui lo más rápido que pude, hasta que apareciste tú y les robaste el tesoro, en ese momento me buscaron y me encontraron, no me hicieron nada, simplemente me dijeron que si no los ayudaba a recuperar el tesoro tendría que atenerme a las consecuencias.

-Bueno, ¿pero cómo descubriste la profecía?

-Espera, déjame terminar, luego de un rato de analizar la situación me di cuenta de una cosa que me ayudaría a encontrarte, tu aparato comunicador.

-¿El que creo el profesor?

-Sí, resulta que él me había dado un prototipo sin terminar mientras trabajaba para él, usaban la misma clase de magia, así que con ayuda de mis conocimientos y de los ponis intelectuales que trabajaban para los hermanos logramos localizar tu comunicador, no solo eso, logramos interceptar lo que decías a través de él, incluso cuando no lo llevabas puesto, el micrófono seguía activado y pudimos escuchar absolutamente todo lo que hablaban, de esa manera fue que llegaron los policías a su base secreta.

-¿Y nadie más escucho acerca de la profecía?

-No, apenas localizaron tu ubicación simplemente procedieron a hacer el plan para burlar la magia que protegía aquel lugar y atraparte a ti y al profesor, realmente tu no me importabas, pero me sentí un poco mal por el profesor, y apenas escuche la profecía decidí que debía protegerlos para que llegaran a su objetivo, y con ayuda de la información que ya poseía los ayude a escapar de la policía y llegar a su objetivo, realmente admiro mucho lo que hiciste por el profesor, fingir que era tu rehén para así evitar que lo capturaran y que se arruinara su carrera.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-No lo dudo, bueno mejor sigamos, no hay tiempo que perder- Daring Do simplemente asintió con la cabeza, con toda la conmoción del momento no le había prestado atención al lugar en el que estaban, se parecía mucho a una antigua ciudad en ruinas, con casas y enormes murales hechos de piedra tallada, la diferencia era que estaba bajo tierra, aun con las difíciles condiciones parecía que había sido una civilización prospera, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las antorchas pegadas a las paredes, que estaban encendidas, lo que quiera decir que alguien o algo con vida inteligente existía en aquel sombrío lugar.

Los 2 aventureros empezaron a galopar a toda velocidad, el sensor de magia en la pezuña de Daring Do apuntaba hacia las ruinas, de por si el lugar daba miedo, pero de repente salió una sombra entre las paredes y apago una antorcha.

-¿Viste eso?- Pregunto Daring Do, Bold Treasure simplemente asintió y los 2 siguieron su camino, de repente salió otra sombra que encendió la antorchas y apago otras 3, aquellas sombras no tenían forma y parecía que los veían diabólicamente, de repente el número de sombras aumento y las antorchas se encendían y se apagaban constantemente, los ojos de las sombras de iluminaron y empezaron a salir de las paredes, Daring Do y Bold Treasure estaban aterrorizados y siguieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, las sombras se tiraban encima de ellos y aunque parecía que no les hacían nada no les daba una buena sensación, finalmente escaparon por un pasillo y llegaron a un sitio donde había una fogata encendida, a su lado habían varios ponis durmiendo que parecían estar heridos, Daring Do se acercó a uno de ellos, pero en ese momento se despertó y la mordió, cayo inconsciente y cuando despertó estaba en una construcción que parecía un laberinto, no había salida por detrás ni por arriba, Bold Treasure estaba a su lado inconsciente y al parecer con una herida por una mordida, igual que ella, el unicornio se despertó.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Daring Do

-No tengo idea- Respondió Bold Trasure, el cual estaba mirando fijamente un escrito en uno de los murales, el escrito decía:

"_El veneno de los aldeanos infectados mata 2 horas después del inicio de la noche, la única solución es escapar de este laberinto y buscar el antídoto"_

¿Por qué el veneno mataba 2 horas después de la noche?, ¿Por qué los ponis que los mordieron los habían traído hasta aquel lugar?, ¿Qué significaban aquellas extrañas sombras que encendían y apagaban antorchas?, Daring Do tenia bastantes preguntas, pero simplemente se dispuso a caminar y a buscar la salida, aun sin saber lo que le esperaba.


End file.
